Exchange of Medicine - Teaching Doc
Log Title: Exchange of Medicine - Teaching Doc Characters: Spike, Starlock, First Aid, and Doc Location: Medical Center - Fortress Maximus Date: ‎December 20th, 2019 TP: Exchange of Medicine TP Summary: Doc learns about Cybertronian fuel lines. As logged by: Starlock Doc Greer has travelled to Fortress Maximus to check out their new setup. She's heard it has the latest in interspecies heal and repair technology, and so far, she's not disappointed. She's currently examining a machine that allows normal-sized Transformers to perform computer-assisted surgery on organic patients. Leaning closer to examine the backup human-sized controls, she adjusts her glasses, nodding to herself. Starlock has a datapad in hand as she comes walking into Fortess's medical center, adjusting her own large glasses as she does, before taking note of the moment, the mini-bot perks up and tilts her helm. "Oh, hello there." She'd smile, this must be one of the joes she was informed of that was likely to be here. First Aid looks over from doing paperwork, smiling under his mask at the visitor. "Oh, Hello. Welcome to Fortress's medical center." Doc looks up as Starlock enters the room. Doc seems to have no fear of giant robots and walks right over to the alien medic. Giving a beaming smile of her own, she replies, "Welcome! I'm Doctor Carla Greer. Friends call me Doc. I gather you're one of Ratchet's medics?" Her dark eyes sparkle with wit and curiosity. The sleeves are rolled up on her open lab coat, and she seems to have something holstered at her hip. "Yep~ I'm Sergeant Starlock of Harmonex." she introduces. "Doctor and medic." she nods as she comes over, her purple optics looking down at the little human. "I take Rachet mentioned some of his staff would be coming in to help in exchange medical technicians across species?" She'd question looking more then a little excited, she then looks over and grins at Aid. First Aid introduces himself. "I'm First Aid. I'm a Protectobot and in emerency services. And um.." he rubs the back of his head. "A trained doctor as well. Im glad to be here to help. Its good to have you up here, Doctor Greer." he says. Spike walks in, after training with Fortress Maximus for the better part of the day. Now, he's in battlestation mode. He's heard of a new arrival. As a human who's on Cybertron, he hurriedly goes to meet the new arrival to see if they have any questions. Doc is in Fort Max as part of an Autobot/human training exchange. She's talking to Starlock and First Aid. "Pleased to meet you both!" she says chipperly. After looking around the room, she shakes her head. "Your technology is literally out of this world. If it wouldn't violate the Hippocratic Oath, I'd kill to get some of this stuff back at the Pit," she laughs. When Spike enters the room, Doc turns. "Mr. Witwicky!" she chirps brightly. Crossing quickly towards him, she holds out a meticulously manicured hand. "Doctor Greer. Thank you so much for your invitation." Spike grins and extends a hand. "Dr. Greer! At least!" He adds "I've been a great friend of Dr. Steen...Lifeline, for many years. I've heard much about you. But I'm so happy to finally meet you face to face! Welcome to Cybertron!" "Hi Spike." Starlock says with a smile before looking down. "Ahah Well, thankfully that wont have to happen, yeah?" She'd smile with a tilt of her helm, as she listened to the two speak. Spike looks up at Starlock and grins. "Starlock! Good to see you." Doc gives Spike the biggest, brightest smile. "Likewise, Mr. Witwicky! It's a pleasure." She looks around the medbay. "Did you design all this yourself? I find the interspecies repair equipment particularly fascinating," she says, wandering over to one of the microrepair stations. "How advanced is this computer assistance? How much training would it take for the average human doctor to assist Autobots and vice-versa?" First Aid tilts his head in a masked smile. "Hi, Spike. HOw are you tonight?" he asks. "Its wonderful isnt it? We've really enjoyed having Fortress Maximus working with us." Spike smirks and scratches his unkempt hair. "Well...it was definitely a team effort. I helped, but other Autobots, mainly engineers - Hoist, Grapple, Ratchet, and ..." he gestures to First Aid "First Aid here all helped in the creation of Fortress Maximus." He scratches his chin thoughtfully "I...would say it depends. As a doctor, it would most likely take a few weeks - full time - to do some basic training. One thing is that skill-level wise, it's great if you're a doctor, but a mechanic can be just as skilled in repairing the Autobots." He looks at First Aid proudly. "And most likely with schooling to be a doctor, you'd start small - basic repairs, maintenance, and then slowly build up to the more complex stuff." "Naw I think this was mainly Ratchet's doing." Starlock mused as she looked around, before nodding to Spike. "I believe you helped too, Spike?" She'd ask. Starlock then hemmed. "I don't know, a real good question though, I think that going to be part of us learning each other's medical work, so it can be gauged for future teachings like this? I know I'm a bit more a head then most with organic medicine, may seen how I did some work on uhh.. Guardian? I think her name was, after the Dire Wraith incident.." She'd then grumble something about wanting to /strangle/ Dust Devil. First Aid nods "My next step would be to improve my first aid abilities." He says. "I mean I have to live up to my name right?" he chuckles. "I'm on Earth a lot and I would like to be more useful in emergency situations. We all know this is the tinsel and burnt out christmas lights season so theres a lot of fires and the like. I'd love to help more often." Doc nods. "Fascinating. I'd assume human physiology is just as complex, and a lot more fragile at times - but I'd be happy to help train your friends in basic first aid - the things necessary for a medic to keep a human alive long enough to get them back to base. If you can teach me the basics as well, I'd love to be able to do the same if one of you are hurt when we're working together," she adds, addressing the Cybertronians in the room. Spike smiles and folds his arms. He takes a step back, happy to let the Cybertronians in the room interact with the Joe. "Course~ I did ask Ratchet to organize our medical meetings." She'd grin. "I... felt bad I couldn't help Guardian more, given my limited knowledge, outside basic first aid care, and that and i realized not alot of us know it up here. which isn't fair to you guys given the frequency some y'all are up here." Starlock would point out with a nod, and tapping of her chin. "Would be glad to teach you about our biology too.." She'd smile. First Aid nods "Of course. I'd love to teach as well as learn. I look forward to it." he beams. Doc grins at Spike. "Great! So, who first? You're the go-between, so I nominate you as decision-maker," she laughs. "Show us your stuff, Mr. Witwicky," she chuckles. GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Very High difficulty. Spike gulps. "Uh...sure!" He approaches Doc. "So...I guess first of, it'd be best to set expectations. How...long are you planning on staying on Cyb'tron?" Starlock nods at them both and then looks to Doc, tilting her helm, that was a good question, how long was she going to be here? Starlock would click off her datapad and subspace it as she waited to hear out the details.... She'd then offer her hand out to First Aid. "As long as it takes to get a basic understanding of Cybertronian first aid, and to provide the equivalent to interested Autobot medical personnel," Doc commits. "I'm sure Sideswipe can take care of the cuts and bruises at the Pit until I return - our Sideswipe, I mean, unless your Sideswipe takes a sudden interest in medicine," she laughs. First Aid nods "Of course. I'd like to start when you're willing. Im glad you're here too. If you need someone to show you around I can." he says. Starlock chuckles. "Glad to hear that~" She'd grin, though, looking at Doc, Starlock looks at her own hands in thought, she was only 9 feet tall, still though, she was much larger. Doc grins and looks up at First Aid and Starlock. "OK. Well, you begin. What can the two of you show me about Cybertronian physiology? My uncle used to show me how to do basic car maintenance, and I know my way around computers and electronics, but this seems like a good time to put all of that random knowledge together." Starlock grins and gets a smaller datapad out, generally for 'tape' small bots, and brings up a manual. "Right so I bought some study material for you as soon as I got confirmation this was happening." She'd grin, kneeling down to pass the tablet sized Datapad to her. "Could start with how to wield armor, or seal a leaking energon line." She'd pause in thought. "Though, that may require gloves to you, as I think.. Energon is pretty toxic to humans?" She'd look to First Aid as she asked that, wondering if she had her information correct. Doc looks at the manual and nods. "Better safe than sorry." She strides over to her bag, from which she extracts gloves and a pair of safety goggles. She buttons up her lab coat and slips on her gloves. "I'm under the understanding your Teletraan II has all the information you could ever want about human anatomy and first aid, but if you want any real-life explanations, I'm yours for the duration." First Aid nods "As far as I know yes. Humans do not ingest energon as part of their diet. I do not think they can process it." he says. "Well I also mean contact in general, since weird alien fuel substance that works as both food and.. I think the proper organic equivalent, is 'blood'" Starlock says as she thinks about it. "After that could show how to re-route fuel lines into others, there other things like uhhh.. joint repairs, wiring patching...." She'd snap her fingers. "Right, and propper pain receptor edicate." Doc frowns. "Let's start with the basics. One of you is injured. You're bleeding energon all over the place. I've got my protection on, although - to be clear - I'm going to have to test that toxicology, because if one of you are dying, the hell if I'm going to stop and gear up before I help. I need to know if this is 'rinse skin to avoid a rash' or 'causes cancer from prolonged exposure,' or what. But anyway." She puts on a listening expression. "Would be glad if you did, would definitely put my mind at ease." Starlock would say with a thankful smile, she could /very/ much emphasis with Doc in that regard, she'd move over to one of the tables and thought. "Aid did we bring one of the uhh fuel line models up here in preparation for this? Know the practice ones that come apart." She'd explain. First Aid pauses. "I wouldn't take a risk eitehr way. I dont think its radioactive or ..the sights we used to extract it would be a lot more unstable." He nods "I did." he goes to a cabinet to get a model. "Not just for this meeting but to explain to people why we dont leave the medbay when we are damaged." Doc steps up eagerly. "OK. I understand arteries, and I understand fuel lines. So, this isn't an alien concept. Show me the most common types of ruptures, and the fastest and most effective way to halt the energon loss - preferably without spraying any in my mouth, then," she laughs. Starlock chuckles. "Should of seen the first time I had to deal with fuel line damage, got /all/ over me." She'd smile as she waited for Aid to bring it over, and started setting up the model. "So, these are set up specifically to practice and give a visual of the damage." she'd say as she moved her hands. "Most common is slashing caused ones from energy blades and the like, second common is blast damage... There a few other types, like.. tearing them clean out, cutting 'em in half, and then most common i've had to deal with is this tearing and puncture damage from a mech that emulates vampire legends on the cons side." She'd explain as she started setting up the model to show the common slashing damage type. Doc nods silently, listening carefully like she was back in med school. First Aid nods as he lets Starlock take the helm. He points out the places on the model quietly as Starlock explains, working as a team to explain. Starlock then showed how to repair that damage with a gentle, low heat welding. "This is what we do in a more professional setting." She'd say as she moved to the next, getting out a field patch and quickly welding it into place. with the small medical laster at the end of her finger. "Normally medics would just tape these on, since they typically don't have long to do a proper wield on the field, since we're being normally shot at." She'd chuckle. "But I've more specialized equipment.. the weld will hold, but it's brittle and will snap easily, but it's there only to keep someone from bleeding out." Doc nods again. "What's the best option for someone without built-in laser scalpels? Can we get some self-adhering patches for human medics to use in a pinch?" First Aid nods "Good question." he asks, "Starlock, if you will.." Starlock taps her chin. "Well as I said, Humans have duct tape, which works pretty damn good like a adhesive patch." She'd muse, and get out her medical kit, checking something. "Ah, yeah, here we go, been a while since I had to use one these." She'd pull out on of those self adhering patches, setting it down with the directions. "Way better for punctures or blasts, since there's nothing to really weld together neatly." Doc takes one of the patches and holds it up. "I'll distribute a few of these, but it's nice to know good ol' duct tape works just as well with Transformers as everything else. Can I take a sample of energon? I want to make sure it doesn't break down anything we use regularly. I could ask Hawk for some of the Kodiak's supply, but since the Dire Wraith infiltration it might be easier to get a hold of his actual blood. In fact, I guarantee it would be," she chuckles. "Sure" Starlock says as she moves to a counter, her hand sterilizing with a invisible slash of heat from her inner workings in her hands up, before giving pause in thought. She opts to take some from her own reserves, siphoning it into a vial, before properly closing up the prick, and labeling the vial. She also gets out a normal energon ration and puts that in a small vial as well, labeling it, and bringing it over to Doc. "A live sample so you can see the difference in grades between the two.." She'd say, holding out the samples of neon magenta liquid. "There's technically a third called innermost energon, it's the stuff around the spark, thus /a lot/ more potent when used for fuel or other things, but our bodies only have a limited quantity of that.." Starlock would explain. "Hmm Some bots from the different colonies, also have different colored energon, like those from Camius? Mainly Windblade for example, their energon is blue in color." Doc's dark eyes widen at the influx of information. "Fascinating!" she gasps. "All of our blood is red, no matter our skin color, so if you run into any human with green blood - they're probably a Dire Wraith and you should watch out!" Her rueful smile shows he's only half-joking. She accepts the energon vials with utmost care and places them carefully in small compartments of her bag. "Do you have any samples of the fuel lines as well?" First Aid nods "I hear that sometimes the energon colors differ with the side you're on btu I have yet to see that. Some say decepticons have the blackest of energon but I've never seen this either." he looks to Starlock "Do you have any samples?" he asks. "Hah, green is typically a bad sign for us as well, if someones innermost energon is green? means it's curdled and uh.. probably gonna die /really/ soon." She'd cringe. "Cybercrosis is /nasty./" She'd shutter. "Oh mean replacements? Uhh I can give you a sample to stuy, yes." She'd think... Ratchet wont mind, right? She'd look up top the cabinets. "Camian cybertronians evolved a little differently than us Cybertron cybertronians, they didn't have as much energon as we do, so, they evolved lower frequency sparks, thus the blue energon, and why if you set a device to focus on a cybertronian's spark frequency, it wont work on a camians." She'd further explain as she brought down a replacement line. "We normally don't have to use these unless a line has been totally been destroyed, thus surgery is needed... Thankfully we have back-up lines we can reroute too." She'd then quirk a ridge at First Aid. "I'm sure that's just an over dramatization, black energon is normally a sign of sickness if I recall." Doc smirks. "Yeah. I've heard our enemies having described as having blackest blood, too. It's just a way to dehumanize our foes. I'm sure, Camiens aside, your Decepticons bleed the same color as you." "They do, I've worked on a couple." She'd muse as she brought the line over. "Drift, for example, used to be a decepticon." She'd think. "Some Insecticons have yellow energon, not quite sure why though." She'd tap her lip. "There is another colony out there where they have this almost pastel red energon coloring." She'd say, looking up at the ceiling as she tried to describe the color. "Like.. red, but not vibrant as normal red, slightly matte?" She'd hem. She'd brush off the thought. "Black Energon is normally cause for concern, specially if someone is purging-- err, throwing, it up." She'd say with a nod. "Wow!" Doc marvels. "I mean, I knew you were complex machines and all, but wow. Honey, there's obviously a lot I'm going to have to learn!" Starlock nods. "Our systems do work closely to earth machines, but we do have our own complex nuances, and disease, other than rust." She'd chuckle. "I have some of my old medical books, maybe would be interested in those? Would need to be careful though.. those in the wrong hands.. that would be dangerous." Doc nods seriously, sobering up. "I'd like that, and I'd protect them as closely as my own secrets." She looks down at the samples she's collected. "This might be enough for tonight. I'll look over these this weekend, and maybe Monday morning I can help return the favor?" First Aid nods "Thank you so much for your time tonight. We're both glad to teach at anytime." "I'd like that." Starlock says with a grin. "I may need to use my holomatter to be able to do the delicate work needed for a human, but it's a start." "Agreed," Doc says brightly, and heads off to Fort Max's sleeping quarters for the night. Category:Exchange of Medicine TP Category:Logs Category:2019